


Believe

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Deputy Derek Hale, Derek Comes Back, Domestic, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Happy Derek Hale, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 06B, Post-Series, Protective Stiles, Theo Raeken & Liam Dunbar Friendship, Theo Raeken Deserves Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: After the dust settles Theo finds himself alone again. Enter Derek, who offers him a place to stay and a chance at a new life.





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

> This is new for me. I'm the biggest Sterek and Thiam shipper so this was a change of pace. But I love the possible dynamic between Derek and Theo. My brain just wouldn't keep screaming "what if?" at me about these two and then this happened.  
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please point them out and I'll get them fixed

It’s unexpected but it’s not, the way Theo and Derek seem drawn to each other. Theo knows Derek has to be aware of his past. Aware of all about the things he did to his pack. But there isn’t anger or repulsion in his eyes when he looks at Theo, more of a sort of understanding Theo never expected. They don’t talk at first. Theo isn’t around when Derek arrives back in town, they’re both too busy trying to save the town and their pack.

When the dust settles Scott invites everyone to his place to regroup. Theo isn’t expecting to be invited. Sure, he helped out but that doesn’t mean he gets invited to pack things. He’s more than aware he’s not pack. Except Melissa stops him on their way out of the hospital, placing a hand on his arm and telling him she expects to see him at the house tomorrow. He feels a little helpless at the gentleness of the gesture.

Liam just gives him a small smile and shrug, “You better show up. Knowing her she’d have someone track you down if you don’t.”

Theo sighs, “What time?”

“I don’t know. But I can text you,” Liam says, “Care to give me a ride home?”

Theo shrugs, “Sure. Need to make sure you get home safe. There could still be hunters out there.”

Liam smiles, “What? You worried about me?”

“No. I just know Scott would kill me if anything happened to you.”

“Uh huh. You can just admit we’re friends.”

That Theo hadn’t expected. He knows the two of them have been getting closer, moving past the hate to something less antagonistic. But friends? The word makes something warm spread through Theo’s chest that he tries to ignore. He doesn’t want to feel too hopeful. So instead he says, “Just get in the truck Dunbar.”

Liam is still smiling when he gets in the truck, falling back against the seat with a sigh of relief, “I know there are still hunters out there but this is the first time I haven’t felt a sense of dread hanging over me.”

“Yeah,” Theo says, “me too. Let’s just hope it lasts.”

“Always the optimist.”

“I’m a realist,” Theo smirks.

He drops Liam off at home and then just drives around, unsure where to go. He finds himself parking in an empty parking lot, hoping that at least for tonight the Sheriff’s department will let him sleep in peace. He’s disappointed when a few hours later he wakes to a tap on his window. He’s already waving his hand, telling whoever it is that he’s moving, when he realizes it’s not actually a deputy.

“You’re Theo, right?” The man says, peeking in the window at him.

Theo is instantly on edge, staring out at the man. He’s wearing a leather jacket but there’s a soft looking sweater underneath it, only making him look slightly less intimidating. A frown is on his face, slightly masked by the light stubble he’s sporting. Another thing that Theo is aware of is that this man is a werewolf, not a hunter. It doesn’t put him anymore at ease.

He still finds himself responding, “I am. And who are you exactly?”

“Derek Hale,” the man says, looking slightly uncomfortable. “I thought Scott and Stiles would have mentioned me, though maybe not.”

Theo lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. So this is the famous Derek. Rolling down his window, he looks out at Derek, “They have mentioned you. I heard you were back in town. Wasn’t sure if you would stick around.”

Derek shrugs, “I wasn’t either. But this place is home. I’m surprised you’re still here actually.”

“Yeah well,” Theo says, “it’s not as if I have anywhere else to go.”

Derek nods, “Is that why you’re sleeping in your truck?”

“I kind of lost my apartment when I got sent to hell,” Theo mutters, “and I don’t have a lot of options.”

Derek is silent for a moment, giving Theo a considering look, “You know… I do have an extra room in my loft. You’re more than welcome to it.”

Theo narrows his eyes, “Why? So you can keep an eye on me for Scott?”

“No. Scott and I don’t see eye to eye all the time so I’m not going to be his spy.”

“But you and Stiles do,” Theo points out, “I know he trusts you. And from what I heard you trust him.”

“I do,” Derek says, “but from what I’ve gathered you’ve changed. And I know Stiles hasn’t been around to see it.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because you’re still here. And it’s not for power or to hurt anyone. In fact, it seems like you keep running into danger rather than away from it. You went to the hospital tonight to help Liam. You didn’t have to do that.”

Theo can’t deny it. He knows he’s not the same guy he was before. He just wasn’t sure anyone else could see that. He knows Derek has been through his own shit though, so it’s not that surprising that he would reach out to Theo. He still has to be sure. He knows Derek and Scott have had their issues and Derek most likely wouldn’t go along with just any plan Scott had, but there’s still that lingering doubt in his head. That worry that now that he’s no longer useful they’ll find a way to get rid of him.

“We’re sort of friends now, I guess,” Theo says, “but you have no reason to help me. So why do it?”

“I have my reasons,” Derek shrugs, “So do you want a place to stay or not?”

Theo debates his options. He doesn’t know really know Derek so the thought of going off with him makes him a little uneasy. On the other hand, he’d be able to sleep in a bed for the first time in months. Sleep without worrying about cops banging on his window telling him he needed to move. The right choice is pretty obvious.

“Sure, why not?”

Theo falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow that night.

They don’t arrive together at the McCall house the next day, Derek having left early to take care of something. They barely speak at all that night, with Derek catching up with Stiles and the Sheriff and Theo talking to Liam.

The only person Theo tells about his new living situation is Liam, but that’s only because Liam corners him apparently having heard that Theo had been sleeping in his truck. Theo is quick to assure him that’s not happening anymore, that he’s living with Derek. Liam looks a bit confused by that but drops it. He also agrees not to tell anyone. Liam might be okay with it but Theo knows the rest of the pack won’t be. Especially not Stiles. And from the way Stiles keeps glaring over at him, Theo would rather avoid that confrontation as long as possible.

 

It’s surprisingly easy living with Derek. Derek is quiet, likes to keep to himself a lot of the time and gives him his space. He doesn’t watch Theo like everyone else does, constantly waiting for him to slip up. Stiles, of course, isn’t happy when he shows up at Derek’s a few days after Theo moves in and finds him there. Derek’s out buying groceries when Stiles arrives, letting himself in without even bothering to knock on the door. Theo is sitting on the couch in nothing but a pair of sweats while eating a bowl of cereal, spoon held up to his mouth when he walks in.

“What the hell?” Stiles shouts, “What the fuck are you doing here? Where’s Derek? Oh God. Did you kill Derek and take his apartment?”

Theo snorts, “If I wanted to kill someone and take their apartment it wouldn’t be Derek.”

Stiles narrows his eyes, “Then why are you here? Did you threaten him?”

“I asked him to move in,” Derek says, walking in with a few bags of groceries in his hands.

“Is that all?” Theo asks, making to get up.

“It’s everything,” Derek says, “eat your cereal before it gets soggy.”

Theo fights the urge to laugh when he sees Stiles looking between Derek and him with his mouth hanging open. He takes a bit of his cereal as Stiles follows Derek into the kitchen. He tries not to listen but even with the whispering Theo can still hear them perfectly, especially Stiles.

“What the hell Derek?” Stiles asks, “You just voluntarily let Theo Raeken into your apartment? Are you crazy?”

“He needed a place to stay,” Derek says, “he was sleeping in his truck Stiles.”

“So? Let him. We owe him nothing. After what he did he deserves it and worse.”

“I know why you don’t like him,” Derek says, “I do. I can understand that. But people change Stiles.”

“Not him,” Stiles argues.

Derek sighs, “He already did. You just weren’t here to see it. And I know I wasn’t either or when everything went down. And I know I haven’t always been the best judge of character…”

“That’s an understatement,” Stiles mutters.

Derek continues on as if he hadn’t heard him, “But that guy in there doesn’t seem evil. I had a talk with your Dad, Melissa, and Liam. They all agreed he’s changed. He’s been helping the pack out and not just because it benefits him.”

“That doesn’t mean…”

“He took someone’s _pain_ Stiles. Are you going to tell me some evil selfish asshole is capable of that? Capable of caring enough to take someone’s pain? Especially someone that had been trying to kill him moments before?”

There’s silence in the kitchen as Theo continues eating his cereal. He doesn’t know how to feel about what he’s been hearing. He knew Stiles wouldn’t be happy but to have Derek defend him when he barely knows him…

“Fine,” Stiles says, “But just be careful alright?”

“I will,” Derek says, “but you have nothing to worry about Stiles.”

“That’s not at all reassuring.”

Stiles storms out of the kitchen a few minutes later, stopping right in front of the couch, leveling Theo with a glare, “You hurt him I will skin you alive.”

“Noted,” Theo says, giving a firm nod.

Stiles narrows his eyes for a moment before looking over at Derek. The two stare at each other for a moment before Stiles finally shakes his head and leaves. Theo looks down at his half eaten bowl of cereal, noticing that it did in fact get too soggy to eat, and takes the bowl into the kitchen. He’s not sure if he should say anything to Derek. Derek has to have known Theo heard the conversation. But should he bring it up?

He walks back into the living room, finding Derek sitting in his usually armchair, a book in his hands. It’s not open though. He’s running his fingers along the cover and looking at Theo expectantly. Theo sighs, “Thanks. For you know, defending me to Stiles. I know you didn’t have to…”

“I didn’t,” Derek agrees, “but I’m giving you a chance here, unless you give me a reason not to trust you you’ll always be welcome here.”

Theo nods, feeling emotion swelling in his chest. It’s been so long since someone was willing to give him a chance. He knows Derek doesn’t trust him. But if he shows him that he’s the guy Derek believes he can be maybe they can get there. “Thanks. I won’t let you down.”

“This isn’t about me,” Derek says, “You should be doing this for you.”

“I still appreciate it.”

And that’s that. Derek reads his book and Theo watches a movie on TV. It’s easy. Simple. They have their own thing going. It doesn’t matter if no one else understands it. They do.

 

A few months later Derek starts working at the Sheriff’s department, finally utilizing his degree and the training he’d been secretly working on to become a deputy. Derek even convinces the Sheriff to hire Theo to work the front desk. Theo hadn’t been expecting it but John seems to trust Derek and value his opinion so the next thing Theo knows he has a job. He works the same shifts Derek does so they can ride together to work and they form a sort of routine. Theo finds he likes it.

He likes waking up early and going on runs with Derek and then coming back and making breakfast together. That had been another pleasant surprise, finding out that they both love to cook and can do it well. It’s oddly domestic and he’s not sure how he feels about it. Domesticity isn’t something he ever expected to have, least of all with someone like Derek.

He doesn’t question it though. Just accepts it for what it is. Tries to push down on the feelings that keep stirring inside him. But as time goes on it gets harder and harder to ignore them. Especially since Derek is always there. The man has become the center of his life and Theo couldn’t escape it if he wanted to. He finds he really doesn’t want to. Even when he knows it can’t end well.

Because Derek is good. Derek has worked through so much to get to a place where he can be happy. And he is happy. He has a job, a life, everything he needs. The last thing he needs is for Theo and his stupid feelings to swoop in and get in the way.

So Theo starts pulling back. It’s the only thing he can do. It’s hard since they live and work together but he does his best. Saying that he’s tired and needs to sleep in instead of going for a run. Making up excuses to drive himself to work in the morning. Sometimes he even switches shifts so they’re not home at the same time.

Derek notices, of course he does. How could he not? What Theo hadn’t expected was the hurt in Derek’s eyes beneath the stormy expression when he finally confronts Theo about it.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Derek says. It’s not a question. It doesn’t need to be. They both know it’s the truth. When Theo doesn’t answer Derek goes on, “Why?”

Theo doesn’t know how to answer that without giving himself away, so he just shrugs, deciding to try and deny it anyway. “I just wanted to help Eileen out by taking a few of her shifts so she could have the evening off to spend with her kids.”

“That’s bullshit,” Derek says, “Eileen works evenings so she’s off during the _day_ to be with her kids. There’s no reason she’d switch.”

Theo shrugs, “Well she did.”

“Because you asked her!” Derek all buy shouts, “What I want to know is _why_. Why are you avoiding me Theo?”

Theo feels his shoulders sag in defeat. He’d tried too hard to avoid this but here he is. His only option now is the truth. Continuing to lie to Derek would make the man angrier than the truth ever could. Even if Derek rejects him at least they might be able to move past it eventually.

“It wasn’t because of you,” Theo says, “or well it was. But not because of anything you did. It was because of me. I thought it would make it easier.”

“Make what easier?” Derek asks, voice quiet as he steps closer almost instinctively.

“Being around you.”

“You don’t like being around me?”

“I do. That’s the problem,” Theo says, “I do! I love being around you. I love how domestic we are. I love our life. I love…”

Derek stops right in front of Theo. Theo can’t quite meet his gaze. Derek isn’t having it though. He gently lifts Theo’s chin making it to where the chimera has no option but to look at him, “You love what?”

Theo’s heart hammers in his chest as he stares into Derek’s eyes, preparing to take the leap. Once he says the words he knows there’s no going back. But now, seeing the way Derek looks at him, all soft and fond, Theo finds he doesn’t care. He needs to do this. “I love you.”

A soft smile spreads across Derek’s face, “I love you too.”

Theo feels his breath catch in his throat. Of all the things he expected, Derek loving him back hadn’t been one of them. He doesn’t realize he’s crying until Derek moves a hand up, thumbing away the tears that escape eyes, a concerned look on his face, “Hey, why are you crying?”

Theo shakes his head, letting out a disbelieving laugh, “Because I don’t deserve you. You’ve worked so hard to get where you are and I’m just… damaged. You deserve so much better.”

Derek growls, backing Theo into the wall and kissing him thoroughly. It’s a kiss of passion, filled with all the pent up emotion and longing of the past few months. Eventually it slows, Derek placing soft kisses to Theo’s lips, kisses that make him feel as if he means something and leave him trembling.

Derek only pulls back far enough to rest his forehead against Theo’s, his voice low and raspy when he speaks, “I know you’ve been through a lot and done some bad things but you’ve moved past it. _You_ are good. You deserve to be happy Theo. To be loved. I need you to believe that.”

Theo closes his eyes, all the emotions he’s been battling bubbling to the surface. Derek’s words are washing over him and he knows they’re true. Or at least that Derek believes they are. Derek believes in him. For now, that would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
